


El regalo

by LunaIssabella



Series: Dark Valentine [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Regalo, SanValentinMF2021, SanVanlentinMF, aguja e hilo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Thor observa extrañado la caja que había sido dejado en su habitación, no por la presencia de la caja en sí pues está acostumbrado a que le hagan regalos extravagantes sino por el diseño de esta, metálica y alargada hasta ser del tamaño perfecto de una persona adulta [...]
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Dark Valentine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193396
Kudos: 3





	El regalo

**Author's Note:**

> Un poco de Thorki no le hace daño a nadie
> 
> 4-Regalo + aguja e hilo

**El regalo**

Thor observa extrañado la caja que había sido dejado en su habitación, no por la presencia de la caja en sí pues está acostumbrado a que le hagan regalos extravagantes sino por el diseño de esta, metálica y alargada hasta ser del tamaño perfecto de una persona adulta, decorada con runas que reconoce de sus aburridas clases de magia como runas para suprimir la magia, y las reconoce solo porque su hermano las había practicado una y otra vez mientras estudiaban juntos. Se acerca con cautela girando alrededor hasta que en una de las esquinas encuentra una tarjeta con el nombre de su padre, indicando que el regalo venía de su parte.

Piensa un poco buscando las razones por la que Odín le podría estar haciendo un regalo, pero lo desestima pronto en pos de abrirlo y descubrir su contenido. Vuelve a dar una vuelta alrededor de la caja, esta vez en busca del mecanismo para abrirla y una vez lo encuentra no tarda un segundo más para desmantelarlo, apartándose rápidamente cuando se empieza a abrir cayendo alrededor del contenido con un estruendoso ruido. Parpadea un par de veces procesando lo que tiene frente a sus ojos.

En el centro de lo que hace unos segundos era la caja se encuentra Loki, con sus manos atadas al frente con un listón sobre unos brazaletes similares a los que siempre solía usar de piel, pero de metal con las mismas runas que tenía la caja, mirándolo tan confundido como se siente Thor. El rubio lo observa de pies a cabeza deteniéndose en un detalle mucho más llamativo que el listón en sus manos: los labios de Loki están firmemente cerrados, cosidos con un hilo dorado que sabe solo puede ser cortado por la mano del Aesir que lo puso allí.

—Loki —susurra acercándose lentamente alargando sus manos para sostener el rostro de su hermano, que lo mira aún un poco aturdido pero cuyos ojos poco a poco se vuelven fríos—. Loki, creí que no volvería a verte —sonríe ampliamente acariciando las mejillas del contrario sosteniéndolo con más fuerza de la necesaria cuando empieza a moverse tratando de alejarse de su agarre.

Nota como sus labios tiemblan, siente las vibraciones de su garganta en su intento de decir algo y la frustración en sus ojos al no lograr dejar salir nada supera su intento de hacerse el fuerte. Thor no deja las pequeñas caricias deslizando sus manos de sus mejillas a su cuello, pensando vagamente que es una lástima no poder escuchar la hermosa voz de su hermano. A pesar de esto está contento con su regalo, pues no sólo tiene a Loki de nuevo a su lado y este no podría usar su magia o sus palabras para lastimarlo, sino que era una muestra de su padre de que no sería arrebatado de su lado una vez más.

Más tarde, piensa soltando el lazo de las manos de Loki para tomar una y guiarlo más dentro de la habitación ignorando su intento de soltarse, debe enviarle una nota de agradecimiento a Odín para dejarle saber que ama y acepta con gusto su regalo.


End file.
